


[Podfic] The Dream Eater

by sisi_rambles



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Rescue Missions, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Thenuebrings nightmares. Thebakudevours them.Kaname just knows that something is wrong.
Relationships: Pre-Natsume Takashi/Tanuma Kaname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] The Dream Eater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dream Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363813) by [snarkydame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydame/pseuds/snarkydame). 



Length: 00:18:59

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/The%20Dream%20Eater.mp3) (13 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/The%20Dream%20Eater.m4b) (8.7 MB) 


End file.
